


Blue Box in Paris

by celestialkat



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Doctor Who/Miraculous Ladybug Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Technically a Fix-It, Unintentional Reveals, Weeping Angels - Freeform, mama agreste - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialkat/pseuds/celestialkat
Summary: The Doctor decides Rose needs a France do-over, they end up getting stuck in something...miraculous.Ladybug and Chat Noir are facing an enemy that isn't an akuma, and isn't Hawkmoth. Their only hope is in trusting the mad man who stumbled out of the blue box that appeared before them.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good Morning, Rose Tyler!” The Doctor beamed at the blonde across from him. “You really do have the most adorable bed hair. Have I told you?”

The blonde in question leveled a glare at the Doctor as she nursed her morning cuppa. “You got a point to get to, Doctor? Or are you just rubbing it in my face how chipper you are in the mornings?”

Looking slightly uncomfortable, the Doctor tugged on his ear as he hummed thoughtfully. “Weelll...I reckon we need a France do over. You know, so you don't hate the country anymore?” He trailed off the question in a much higher pitched than he started, still worrying his earlobe with his fingers. His suggestion was met with silence, and after a moment he dared a glance in his companion’s direction. She was ignoring him, choosing to focus on the much needed tea in her hands. After another 2 minutes 34.518 seconds, Earth time, passed in silence he cleared his throat. “I forgot what a ‘timorous beastie’ you are before your first cuppa.” He joked in a Scottish brogue. The glare he received caused him to recoil slightly. “Right, too early for jokes… How about I just…” He gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. “I think I have some repairs to the console.”

Rose sighed, giving in to the helpless look on his face. “Doctor, I don't hate France. A trip to Paris might be nice. Modern Paris, mind.”

“Good. Good…” the Doctor swallowed heavily while nodding, hand returning to his ear. “That's...good. So, I'll give you an hour, and meet me in the console room! We'll do France without the…”. He began a vague gesture to his slightly puckered lips before he thought better of it, then cleared his throat once more. “Robots.”

Rose chuckled as the Doctor fled the galley, for a 900 year old Time Lord, he could be such an idiot sometimes. But, she was pretty sure he was her idiot. 

\--------------------------------------------------

An hour later, a caffeinated, showered and dressed Rose bounced into console room of the TARDIS and leaned on the railing next to the Doctor. “So, Paris, yeah?” She asked brightly. “The proper one? The one in France, not the one in Texas?”

The Doctor peered over the frames of his “sexy specs” with a mock frown. “If I didn't know any better, Rose Tyler, I would think you didn't have faith in my driving skills.”

“I don't have faith in your driving skills.” She teased with a wide grin, her tongue peeking out between the side of her teeth. “One whole year late, for starters.”

“It helped get you away from Mr. Mickey.” He smirked down at her. 

“To be fair, you got me away from him with, ‘Did I mention it also travels in time?’ Haven't wanted to be anywhere else since.” Rose admitted. “Even with your shoddy piloting skills.”

The Doctor leaned closer to her ear, “I had a feeling that would get you. You're the only one I've ever asked twice.” They stare at each other for a moment before the Doctor inhaled deeply, breaking the mood. “Anyway, yes, proper Paris. Paris, France, 2017. I might have double checked while I was waiting.”

“Where did you land us?” Rose asked, curious, as she walked to the doors. 

“Near the top of the Eiffel Tower. It's a platform closed to the public, but with a little sonic jiggery-pokey we can have the elevator at our beck and call.” The Doctor grinned, shrugging on his overcoat as he followed after her. “Best of all, come sunset, there won't be a better view in the city. And we will have it all to ourse…” he trailed off, stunned, as the doors opened to reveal to masked figures waiting for them. The smaller, obviously female one, was clad in a skin tight red suit with black spots, matching her mask, hair so black it shown blue pulled into twin tails, and was spinning a yo yo so fast it seemed to form a solid circle. The taller, male figure, leaning on a silver baton, was in a black leather outfit; cat ears nestled in messy golden hair, claw tipped black gloved hands tense, and a belt trailing behind him like a tail twitching anxiously. 

“What kind of akuma are you?” The red and black figured demanded. 

“What?” The Doctor sputtered, shoving Rose behind him. His eyes shifted frantically between the two unexpected guests. “What?” Reaching into his suit jacket, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, aiming the buzzing instrument at the masked duo. He glanced at the readings, and ran a frustrated hand through his already unruly chestnut hair. “What?”


	2. Chapter 2

Paris stretched out below the two young superheroes from their vantage point on the top most platform of the Eiffel Tower. The sun had long since set, and the lights of the city rivaled the stars in the sky. It had been an uneventful evening, much like every evening of the last several weeks. "It's like Hawkmoth has fluttered away." Chat Noir grumbled, spinning his collapsed baton between his fingers. 

Beside him, Ladybug groaned. "That was bad, even for you, chaton." She rolled her eyes. "But, things have been rather quiet lately.” The bluenette sighed as she leaned back against a rafter. “Makes for easy patrols, I suppose.”

“Well, my Lady, what shall we do to pass the time? Twenty questions purrhaps?” Chat grinned widely, leaning closer until he was nose to nose with his partner. 

“I'm not going to tell you who I am, kitty.” Ladybug returned, pushing him away with a fingertip. 

“Well, there goes my first question.” Chat pretended to huff. “Fine. What's your favorite dessert?”

“Hmmm...Paris-Brest.” She replied dreamily. “My pa..favorite bakery makes the best. Have you ever had one?”

“I don't think I ever have. Maybe you can take me to your favorite bakery sometime, my Lady, and I can taste one for myself.”

“In your dreams, chaton.”

“Every night, my Lady.”

Ladybug flushed beneath her mask, turning to look out over Paris to keep Chat Noir from seeing the affect of his comment. “Where is your favorite place in the city?”

“That's easy, bugaboo. Right here. It’s quiet, beautiful...no one is telling me where I have to go or who I have to be.” Chat shrugged. “I think it's pawsatively wonderful up here. I can be just Chat.”

“Mine too.” She hummed in agreement.

“Plus, usually when I'm here, I'm spending time with you.”

“Are you this much of a flirt as a civilian, kitty?” Ladybug asked, laughingly. 

“Never! I think the nation would faint if I did.” Chat grinned. “But it might be worth it if I could see you fall for me.”

“Sorry to say, I'm immune to your charms, minou.”

“You say that now, but I'll cat-ch your heart one day, Lovebug.” Chat gave a wink, and noticed the slight pink flush across Ladybug’s cheeks; it made his grin even wider. “Favorite singer?”

“Jagged Stone.”

“Because he wrote a song about you?” Chat teased.

Ladybug huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I'll have you know, I've been a fan of his long before he wrote that song. That's two questions for you. Favorite color?”

Chat answered immediately, “Blue.”

“Not black or green?”

“No, blue.” He shook his head, turning to meet her gaze. “Two of my favorite people both have the most amazing blue eyes.”

Their gaze held until Ladybug felt heat creeping down her neck, then she broke the stare, shyly. “So…” she tilted her head back and gazed up at the expanse of stars above. “Do you think there is life on other planets?”

Chat watched her profile thoughtfully for a few moments, before turning his eyes to space as well. “I do. At least, I hope there is. It would be kind of sad if there wasn't. Clawful lot of wasted space.”

Ladybug hummed in quiet agreement as they continued to star gaze in silence. After several minutes of companionable silence, Chat nudged his shoulder against hers, and she rested her head against his shoulder. They each kept the quiet reverie, lost in their own thoughts and the night sky. 

“Hey, Bug?”

“Yes?”

“What would you say if I asked to kiss you?” Chat whispered, his lips brushing the crown of her head. 

Ladybug jerked back in a slight daze, and looked up at her partner from beneath her lashes. “I...um...I… What? You? Ah…” she took a moment to collect herself, shaking her head. “Chat…” 

Anything she was going to say was interrupted by what could only be described as sudden mechanical wheezing, followed by gusts of wind and electric sparks. Both heroes leapt to their feet, weapons at the ready. 

“Maybe Hawkmoth is ready to come out of his cocoon.” Chat yelled to be heard over the noise. They watched in amazement as a blue Police Box appeared in the center of their platform. Then everything died down, and the night was quiet once more. An anxious minute ticked past. Nothing. Heroes exchanged confused glances, and shifted on their feet. Another five minutes, then ten. “If this is Hawkmoth’s doing, his akuma victims are becoming really abstruse. I mean, a Police Box? Doing nothing? How is this going to take over Paris? Can it even demand our miraculouses? It doesn't make sense.”

As if on cue, voices could be heard from inside the box, and the doors rattled. Beside him, Chat felt the wind from Ladybug’s yo yo whirlwind; he extended his baton and leaned on it, tense and ready to spring. The doors to the box flung open and out stepped a man in a brown pinstriped suit, scuffed Converse shoes, a brown overcoat so long it nearly brushed the ground, and hair that seemed to defy gravity with its artful messiness. Following close behind, was an attractive blonde woman, he figured close in age to himself and his Lady. She sported a tight shirt with “Trust Me, I'm a Doctor” emblazoned across the front, and even tighter jeans; her surprised whiskey eyes just visible over the taller man’s shoulder. 

“What kind of akuma are you?” Ladybug demanded, getting a handle on the situation before he could even wrap his head around it. That's why she was the brains of the duo. 

“What?” The man choked out, shoving the woman further behind him. Chat watched the newcomer’s confused expression volley between his partner and himself. “What?” Reaching into his suit jacket, the man pulled out a strange looking silver device with a glowing blue tip. He aimed the buzzing instrument at the masked duo. After a moment the man glanced at the device, and ran a hand through his hair. “What?”

“That's three questions wasted in five seconds. You are pawsatively clawful at Twenty Questions!” Chat smirked. “But, I believe you didn't answer my Lady's question, and that is rather rude.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Sorry! This is Paris, France, yeah? Earth?” The blonde asked, slightly muffled from her protected position.

Ladybug and Chat traded a sidelong look. “Yes…”

“Oh, good! I was just teasing him about his piloting skills, so it'd been embarrassing if he'd ended up on France the planet or something.” The blonde was standing on her toes to see over her guardian, grinning a disarming grin at the pair across the platform. “I'm Rose. This here's the Doctor. We aren't hakumas or anything like that...just plain old us. I'm from London.”

“Rose, back in the TARDIS.” The Doctor hissed, keeping his sonic screwdriver aimed at the superheroes.

“Doctor, I really don't think we are in danger! She's got a yo yo!”

“To be fair, she can do some amazing things with that yo yo, ma'am.” Chat piped up, feeling a bit befuddled with the whole exchange.

“Rose, I want you back on the TARDIS until I sort this out, because there are four life signs in front of us, not just two.” The Doctor tried again. “I want you safe!”

“How has that worked for ya in the past?” Rose countered, raising an unseen eyebrow at the Doctor’s back. She grinned a tongue touched smile at his shoulder slump, and slipped to his side. “Anyway!” She continued brightly, gesturing to the man beside her and herself. “Doctor. Rose. Not sure what a...haikuma is, but pretty sure we aren't them. Just here for a visit. Why are there four of ya?”

With a glance to his partner, Chat relaxed his stance as Ladybug harnessed her yo yo. “Well, Mlle. Rose, I'm Chat Noir, and this lovely vision is my partner Ladybug. _Akumas_ are villains created by...possessed butterflies? They take over people feeling intense negative emotions. It's rather early in our relationship for such purrsonal questions, I could tell you why, but I won't. If you are from London, why did you ask if you are on the France on Earth? Where is he from? I noticed that cat didn't get out of the bag. What's a TARDIS? How did you just...appear?” He stared around them, at the still open doors. “And why is your box bigger on the inside?”

The blue box pair turned to each other with Cheshire grins. “He said the thing!” They giggled in unison. “He's good!” added the blonde, playing with one of her large gold hoop earrings. “Maybe we can take them on a trip after this is over?”

“Rose! We haven't even figured out if we can trust them, and you're wanting to invite them along?” The Doctor huffed in exasperation. He shook his head, muttering something that sounded like “pretty boys” under his breath. 

Rose laughed delightedly, twining her arms around one of the Doctor’s, and resting her chin on his shoulder. “Aww, I've got a good feeling about this. And, how many times do I gotta tell ya? You're the only pretty boy I need.”

‘Oh, she is good!’ Chat mused, as he watched the man identified only as the Doctor preen under the compliment. 

“At least until we run into Capt’n Jack again.” She finished, dancing away with a tongue touched grin. 

The Doctor huffed, and straightened his coat sleeve, but there was no real anger behind it. “Yes, well. As Rose said, she is indeed from London. I'm from...a bit further away. The planet of Gallifrey to be exact. The rest of your questions are all quite simple. TARDIS is my ship, which you see before you. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. That's why she asked about Earth. Not that long ago, we were on a planet orbiting a black hole. Materializing is how the old girl gets us from one place to another, hence, the just appearing. And as for the bigger on the inside…” he paused to inhale a deep breath. “Time Lord science. She's dimensionally transcendental, like a tesseract. Multiple dimensions, contained inside one smaller dimension, disguised as a Police Box. Traveling through time and space.”

“Whoa.” The superhero duo breathed in sync. 

“Now! Care to tell me more about these possessed butterflies?” The Doctor inquired, rocking back on his heels, his sonic screwdriver once again disappearing into his jacket. “How long has this been going on? Were there any bright lights or unexplained ship crashes right before these butterflies began appearing? I'm not familiar with any hostile butterfly alien species, but doesn't mean they couldn't be out there. Akuma...it does ring a very faint bell, though…”

“The butterflies aren't aliens, Doctor…” Ladybug trailed off his name in a question, realizing no last name had been given. 

“Oh, just the Doctor.” He assured her brightly.

“Doctor. They are sent from a man who calls himself Hawkmoth. He is after our Miraculouses, but he's a coward who won't show his face. His Miraculous power is to send butterflies, called akumas, out to people and grant them superpowers. Unfortunately, he is determined to use his Miraculous for evil, and it is up to Chat Noir and me to defend the people of Paris. Luckily, if we can find the item the akuma is hiding in, I can purify it with my power, and we can cure the poor person Hawkmoth has controlled.” Ladybug explained. “But, under these masks, we are just human people. So are the victims we save.”

“Saving the world...Brilliant!” The Doctor exclaimed with a smile. “But that still doesn't explain why my sonic screwdriver picked up two extra life signs. I'm guessing they are related to your Miraculous?”

“Um, yes…” Ladybug hedged, shooting a nervous glance at Chat. 

Chat shrugged. “Go ahead. Something tells me they aren't the bad guys, bugaboo. And they've probably seen weirder stuff than kwamis.”

“Kwamis, akumas?” The Doctor mused to himself and hummed thoughtfully, his tongue pressed to the back of his teeth. He came to after a moment with a snap of his fingers. “Ha! Master Fu? Dusuu? Plagg? Tikki?”

Ladybug gasped, her hand immediately grabbing her yo yo. “How do you know that?”

“I met them once, weellll...twice. A long time ago now.”

“Was it during the Time War, Doctor?” Rose asked, gently, slipping her hand into the Doctor’s. 

“The last time...yeah...they were trying to help a small colony on Ulxalon III fight off the Daleks. But it was too late, so much was too late to help in the Time War. I managed to get them out, bring them to Earth.” the Doctor stopped, gazing heavily at his feet. His mood shifted suddenly, back to the bright smile. “First time, was when I wore a decorative vegetable! Can you believe that, Rose? Celery, right on my lapel? Didn't use my sonic that time round, either. Still, I think you would have liked that me. Met them back in Ancient Egypt with Nyssa, Tegan, and Adric. Wondered for centuries how they knew me. Anyway, would I be right to think you two have merged with Tikki and Plagg?”

“Did the spots give us away? Or was it the ears?” Chat asked with a laugh. “Holder of Plagg, kwami of destruction, at your service.” He bowed. 

“Would you two mind unmerging from your kwamis? I'd love to have a chat with them. Plagg is the one fond of aged cheeses, right? I have a lovely cheese, well, I say cheese, it's cheese like...close enough to cheese...Anyway! Lovely cheese from Provost 12…”

“Doctor!” Rose interrupted sharply. “You can't offer that! It smells vile! I thought something had gone off in the fridge when you bought it, and it smells up the galley every time you have a piece. On second thought, yes, offer it! Get it out of the TARDIS! The sooner it's gone, the better.”

“Umm...while I'm sure Plagg would, no doubt, enjoy that cheese, there's just one small problem.” Chat began.

“We don't know who the other is beneath the mask.” Ladybug finished. “And we don't plan on revealing our identities just yet, either.”

“So, you do plan on it someday, my Lady?” Chat asked, with a hopeful note in his voice. 

“I...ah...No? Maybe? No? Yes?” Spluttered his partner, blushing furiously at her slip up. 

With a giggle, Rose intervened. “How about this, yeah? Ladybug, what does your kwami like?”

“Cookies.”

“Cookies! Great. I'll pop back in the TARDIS, grab some absolutely _gorgeous_ cookies we found at this market on Kgl...yeah, can't pronounce the name, but trust me, you will love them. Then you can show me where you live, and I can meet your kwami. And Doctor,” she patted the Doctor’s chest and smiled up at him. “You and your cheese can take this one back to his, the cheese goes off the ship, and we'll meet up tomorrow. Because, this is beautiful ‘n all, but it isn't sunset.” With that, she turned and bounded up the TARDIS ramp. 

“Off by hours!” The Doctor called after her. “Still Paris, 2017!”

“2016” Chat corrected behind him.

Rose's laughter echoed out the TARDIS doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter gave me some trouble, plus I'm getting ready to head out on vacation, so didn't have as much time to write.
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________

“I'm not really sure how I ended up agreeing to this.” Ladybug admitted as she led Rose through the quiet Parisian streets to her home. “My own parents don't even know that I'm Ladybug, and I don't even know you!”

Rose laughed. “Yeah, the Doctor calls it ‘The Rose Tyler Effect.’ Comes in dead handy when we pop up in the middle of trouble, which happens more often than you'd think. According to himself, I got the domestic touch, which makes people trust me and want to open up.” She shrugs, shifting the box of cookies in her arms. “I figure it's because my mum’s a hairdresser. People always go on at their hairdresser. Besides, it's not like the Doctor and I are going to be here a while, and we won't go telling anybody.”

A silence descended as the red suited girl thought over Rose’s words. “You really didn't need to bring the cookies. My parents run a bakery, I can get all the cookies I need.”

“Okay, but your parents can't make cookies from another planet, can they?” The blonde countered. “Besides, they should be shared, with somebody other than just me ‘n the Doctor.”

“What about your mom?”

Rose blew out a long breath, ending on a laugh. “S’complicated. But, I can't see her anymore.”

“Oh. Is she…”

“No. She's still alive; she's just...sealed off on a parallel Earth with my mate, Mickey, and my not quite Dad.” Rose smiled over at Ladybug, a bit sadly. “Not like I can just pop over for a visit.”

Without even realizing, Ladybug had slowed to a stop, staring at Rose in bewilderment. “How did that happen?”

“Let's see, it's 2016 now, so do you remember 2007? The Cybermen invasion?”

Ladybug shuddered. “I was eleven. I don't think I could ever forget, those metal men were all over Paris. You were a part of the Battle of Canary Wharf?”

“Me and him, yeah. Right in the center. It's what we do.” Rose smiled. Her gaze drifted out to the darkness, settling on a small park across the street. It was hard to see details at night, outside the pools of light cast by the street lamps, but it didn't matter; she was seeing nine years in the past and another country away. “Torchwood One, they were playing with things they didn't understand, that allowed the Cybermen to press their way into our Earth from the parallel Earth where my Dad didn't die when I was a baby ‘n all his get rich schemes worked. Well, he didn't die, but I was never born. Anyway, me and the Doctor had been there once before, by accident. That's how I found my not Dad. We helped him stop the Cybermen there, with my mate, Mickey. He decides to stay there. So, later, Torchwood here is meddling, yeah? But they don't just let the Cybermen over. Oh no, they released four other aliens called Daleks in London.”

“You've mentioned them before.” The raven haired heroine interrupted. “What's a Dalek?”

“Looks wise? Imagine a pepper shaker as tall as you, with a whisk, plunger and eyestalk all stuck to the front, and you have a general idea.” Offered Rose. “They want to kill everything inferior to themselves, and according to them, that's everything.”

“They sound lovely.” Ladybug deadpanned. “How did your mother end up in the parallel world, though? Was she fighting?”

“No, but she got stuck on the TARDIS with the Doctor and me when we went to Torchwood.” laughed Rose, playing with her earring as she remembered the events. “And when things were getting really bad, towards the end, the Doctor sent her off to the parallel world with my not quite Dad and Mickey. Tried to send me too, but I wasn't having any of it. Oh, shoulda mentioned, parallel Torchwood also came through to help fight. They made these dimension hopper things. So, Doctor sends them to the other Earth, we reverse the door, suck the Cybermen and the Daleks into the Void between the two worlds. The Doctor finds a crack between the two worlds that's still open long enough to send a projection through.” She laughs wetly, wiping away sudden tears before they spill over and ruin her mascara. “The Doctor burnt up a sun, just so I could say goodbye to my mum. Told ya it was complicated.”

“I'm sorry.” The heroine offered, laying a gentle hand on Rose's arm. 

“Naw, s’okay. I made my choice long time ago. It is always gonna be him.”

“Doesn't mean it still can't hurt.”

The silence stretched out between them, filling the space like a living, writhing thing, making both girls shift uncomfortably. No longer able to withstand the blanket of sadness that had fallen, the blonde Londoner shook herself, and forced a smile. “So, how much more do we have to go? I'm about ready to break into these biscuits right here! Could do with a pick me up ‘bout now!”

Grateful for the break melancholy, the spotted heroine giggled. “Almost there. Just a few more buildings, actually.” She pointed out the darkened windows of the bakery at the end of the street. “There's access to my bedroom from the roof, that's how we will get in.” After using her yo yo to swing her guest and herself up to the rooftop garden, she began to pace nervously. “I can't believe I'm going to do this! I always thought the first person I'd tell who I am would Chat!”

“Hey, it's okay. I won't tell anyone, not even the Doctor.” Rose interrupted, placing her hands on Ladybug’s shoulders. “Besides, think of it this way, I'm not from this time, and I don't live on Earth anymore, so, really, who would I even tell? Just think of me as your practice Chat.”

Ladybug exhaled a long breath, nodding to herself. “I've got a speech I'm working on for him, that I won't say to you, because… Well, just because. But…” she paused, gathering her courage. “Tikki, spots off.” 

There was a flash of pink, and a petite teenage girl stood before Rose. Her midnight blue hair still sported the twin tails of her alter ego, and her eyes were the same cerulean blue, but her spotted suit had been replaced with khaki capris, a white shirt with floral embroidery, and a fitted charcoal jacket. 

“Hi, my name is Marinette.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chat zipped around the console room like an over caffeinated five year old, extending his baton to explore the higher nooks and crannies. “This is amazing!” He enthused. “How many rooms does your ship have? Is it sentient? I can feel something extra in my mind that isn't Plagg. Is it you or your ship? Can you explain the physics of how the dimensional transcendence works? You said something about Time Lord. What are Time Lords? If you're an alien, why do you look like us? Are you a shapeshifter?”

“Blimey! Are you always like this?” The Doctor questioned, cocking a brow as he began adjusting knobs and levers to prepare the TARDIS for flight. 

“What can I say? I'm a curious cat.” Chat shrugged as he dropped down beside the Doctor. He flicked one of the numerous Post It notes stuck around the monitor. “What's with the weird circles everywhere?”

With a sigh, the Doctor turned around and leaned against the console, crossing his arms and legs casually. “Sit.” He nodded to the seats across from him. “Let's see...in order? The TARDIS has an indeterminate amount of rooms. Yes, she is sentient, and yes, that is probably her you feel in your head. She does a low-level telepathic connection for language translation. Most people are unaware, you must be more attuned due to your merger with Plagg.” He paused for a moment, taking a deep breathe. “Oh..I could explain the physics behind dimensional transcendence, but not only would it take longer than we have time, it might be too much for your brain to handle. I'm a Time Lord, the last of them. We lived on a planet called Gallifrey, but all that is gone now. Destroyed during the Time War.” He swallowed heavily as he glared unfocused at the ground in front of his feet. It was a long, silent moment before the shadow passed from his features, and he looked back at the black clad figure across from him. “Anyway… I don't look human, you look Gallifreyian. Technically, I suppose I am a shapeshifter, but only if I'm about to die. I can regenerate instead, but I'll be an entirely different person; same memories and still me, but completely different. I was all ears and leather in my last body.”

“Like me!” Chat interrupted.

“No.” the Doctor replied, flatly. “As for the weird circles, that's my written language. It's the only thing the TARDIS doesn't translate. Address?”

“What?”

“Your address? So I can enter coordinates.” He repeated, turning back to the console and spinning a dial with zest. 

Chat snapped to attention, scurrying closer to watch as he rattled off the address for Agreste Manor. He stared in fascination as the central column began to glow and fade in rhythm to the mechanical groans and wheezes. 

“You might want to hold on to something.”

He ignored the advice with a flippant, “This Chat always lands on his feet.” 

Whether the TARDIS chose to have a slightly bumpier than normal landing on purpose, to teach the young hero to never ignore sound advice, or not is a lady’s secret. However, the resulting impact left the Doctor sprawled on his back, cackling gleefully, and Chat tumbling head over feet, before landing at the end of the ramp, shoulders and back against the base of the Police Box doors. 

“You were saying?” The Doctor giggled, bounding up from his spot on the grating.

“Does flying always hurt this much?”

“Nope!” The ‘P’ was playfully popped as a hand was extended to the upside down hero. “Usually I hang on to something. Plus, she likes Rose, so she's a bit nicer with the landings.”

Chat hummed thoughtfully as he rubbed a tender shoulder. “I should probably detransform before I get out. My dad and Nathalie are in Italy this month, so it should be safe, but...just to make sure. Plagg, claws in.” There was no lead up, debating or worrying like with his counterpart, Chat was more preoccupied at that moment with the possibility of having to explain why a large blue box just appeared in his house.

There was a flash of green, and the small black cat kwamii was hovering next to his chosen. “Adrien, kid, what's...wait, I know this place.” He zipped around, and regarded the pinstriped man. “Doctor? How do you know the kid?”

“Plagg.” The Doctor nodded. “We just met today. I was in Paris with my...Rose and happened upon your chosen and his partner. I have a lovely cheese Rose insists you have.”

“Yeah, but what's going on? Something bad is always going on when you show up.”

“Nothing bad! I promise. Just making up France for Rose.” The Doctor swore earnestly.

“What did you do that was so bad the last time you were here?” Adrien asked, curiously. 

The Doctor tugged at his ear nervously. “That's not really important, is it?”

“No.” Agreed Plagg. “But I'd still feel better if I knew why your ship brought you here right now.”

“I brought us here right now! I'm the pilot! I wanted to bring Rose to Modern Paris to watch the sunset off the Eiffel Tower. I was off a few hours, and we met up with those two.” The Doctor sighed. 

“And a year, too.”

“Pardon?”

“2016, not 2017. She laughed.” Adrien recalled. 

Plagg shook his head. “See? That's what I'm talking about! Something is going to happen, I just know it.”

The Doctor sighed. “I'll run a scan, then get the cheese. You, check if the coast is clear.” He returned to the console, and typed out a string of commands. Once the monitor began scrolling Gallifreyian, he left for the galley, returning moments later with a small, cloth wrapped, malodorous package. 

Adrien immediately covered his nose and mouth with his shirt. “I can see why Rose disapproves. I'm not so sure I want that in my room.”

Plagg, however, twitched with delight. “Is that divine smell, cheese? Doc, you should come around more often!”

“You were just saying something bad always happens when he shows up!”

“Yeah, but, kid, he's bringing glorious cheese!”

Adrien shook his head and cracked the door enough to peek his head out. The TARDIS had landed in his empty foyer, nestled beside the curve of the grand staircase. “All clear.” He announced, opening the door wider, and stepping through. The Doctor ambled after, hands in his pockets, as Plagg floated along, already tearing into the wrapping of the cheese. “So, this is where I live. It's like this most of the time, even if my father is here, we don't talk much since my mother disappeared. My name is Adrien, by the way. Adrien Agreste.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So, he comes swanning in, crowing about how he snogged Madame de bloody Pompadour.” Rose recalled, popping another bite of cookie into her mouth and humming appreciatively. The blonde was lounging on the rooftop balcony with Marinette, regaling the Parisian heroine with stories of her time in the TARDIS. The previous night, much to Marinette’s fascination, Rose had produced a pair of pink sleep shorts and an oversized tee shirt, along with a toothbrush and makeup remover, from a pocket of her jeans. She blushed and muttered something about having the TARDIS fix them so the Doctor wasn't always carrying her things when she saw Marinette’s wide eyed gaze. 

“He did not!” Gasped the other girl, appropriately scandalized. “After everything with Sarah Jane? And all but telling you he loved you??”

Laughing, Rose shrugged. “He may be an alien, and the smartest man in the room, but he can still be just a bloke. And then, there's Mickey, and he's just loving this. Yeah? Told You So dances abound. And we still have to set this French lady's timeline straight! So, Doctor sends me to find her and deliver a message. I think he was afraid of what would happen if she kissed him again. I meet up with her, and she's around my age. She has the nerve to call me child! Like I'm twelve or something! And she acts like she knows the Doctor so much better than I do, and has some sort of claim on him. But, she was scared, so I couldn't really blame her, could I? The Doctor...he just makes you feel like it will be ok, even when you know it won't.”

“So, what ended up happening?”

“The Doctor rushed in to save history without thinking things through. On a horse, no less. He saved the girl, saved France, destroyed the time windows.” She blew out a long breath as she remembered the events of that day. “Was worried I might not ever see him again. Five and a half hours, I had to wait. More than enough time for all my insecurities to come creeping in. I started thinking he wasn't coming back, you know? That he decided he'd rather stay on the slow path with her, than find a way back to the TARDIS and me. But then, he's back, and we're hugging, and I'm thinking I was being silly… And then he's saying she's coming with us, and he's running back for her.”

“She really came?”

“No.” Rose shook her head. “There was a glitch in the connection. By the time the Doctor got back, too many years had passed. She was gone. He took it harder than I thought he would. I guess part of him did love her.”

Marinette shifted a bit, tucking a leg underneath herself. “Have you ever talked to him about it?” At Rose's head shake, she hummed thoughtfully. “I'm not so sure he loved her, like you think. If he did, he would have stayed longer with her before coming back to you. He came back as soon as she told him there was a way. Inviting her was probably like inviting Mickey, he wanted more people around to avoid having to deal with his feelings.”

“You should write advice columns.” Rose chuckled. 

“It's Tiki’s influence.” The bluenette shrugged. “She is sort of a love expert. So, has he ever actually told you he loves you?”

“Twice.” Rose nodded, blushing a deep crimson to rival her namesake. “The first time was after we fought the devil on a planet orbiting a black hole. We thought we'd lost the TARDIS, then we thought we'd lost each other. But, we made it out in the knick of time. I'd never been so scared and so happy in all my life! He just kept hugging me and spinning me. Then he kissed me and said he loved me.” With a sharp chuckle, she continued. “As soon as he said it, he looked shocked, and left. Stayed holed up in his room for a day or so. We didn't talk about it after he came back out. The last time was pretty much the same. It was during Canary Wharf. Right before we opened the void, I grabbed him, kissed him, and told him I loved him. He said, ‘Quite right, too.’ I laughed and shoved him, then he told me if it was his last chance to say it, he loved me, too.” Rose tilted her head up to the sky, and stared at the clouds gently drifting along. “‘Course, we really don't talk about that time, either.”

Marinette stood and stretched, relishing in the slight burn in her tight muscles. “You two need to talk things out. Which you can do shortly, because it's almost time for you two to meet up in the park! Let me get dressed, and I'll walk there with you.” Opening the trapdoor, she scurried down into her room, leaving Rose to follow in her wake. By the time Rose had navigated to the floor, Marinette had already started donning her outfit of cherry red capris and a fitted, off the shoulder top with bubble cap sleeves, it was black the a pattern of cranes and splashes of cherry blossoms. Like most items in her wardrobe, both were made by Marinette. 

Rose was rummaging through her jeans pocket, when a brown pinstriped sleeve in Marinette's wardrobe caught her eye. Almost reverently, she pushed clothes aside to reveal the feminine cropped jacket. The pinstripes looked like they would almost match the rich chocolate and beige of the Doctor’s suit, but the pleats and slight flare at the ends of the three quarter sleeves, as well as the deep blue ribbon detailing gave it a wonderfully feminine touch. “Oh, this is gorgeous!” She crooned, running her fingers over the lapels. 

“Do you want to wear it? It was meant to be a gift for a friend, but it didn't quite fit her.” The young designer explained. “It's just been sitting there ever since. If it fits, you are welcome to keep it!”

With a giddy giggle, Rose slipped the jacket from the hanger and laid it beside her things on the chaise. After a few moments of digging, she finally pulled out her prize, a deep red lace camisole with a plunging neckline.Grinning in anticipation, she quickly exchanged her sleeping clothes for her jeans, the camisole, and her own Converse. Finally, she slid the jacket onto her shoulders; it wasn't a perfect fit, but it was close enough to still look stunning, in her opinion. She quickly pulled her hair back in a ponytail and applied her makeup before turning to Marinette. “Well? How does it look?”

Marinette circled once, eying the garment critically. “If I have the time, I will alter the bust and waist just a bit, then it will be perfect for you!” She grabbed her purse, allowing Tiki to make herself comfortable inside, and the pair headed for the park. 

Due to the beautiful weather, the park was much more crowded than normal; Marinette soon spotted a small cluster of classmates, and eagerly pulled Rose over to introduce her as an exchange student . Even as Rose chatted with Marinette’s friends, her eyes kept drifting around the park, in search of a 900 year old alien. She felt a smile tug at her lips when she caught sight of a Ladybug and Chat Noir statue at one end of the park, making a mental note to comment on it later on. Another statue caught her interest, and she stared at it for a moment, taken by the air of serenity around it. Her thoughts were scattered by a nearby flash of pinstripe as the Doctor stopped on the outer edges of the group accompanied by three other people. 

He seemed deep in conversation with a beautiful blonde, Rose estimated to be around the same age as Marinette and her friends, said blonde was exquisitely dressed, draped on the Doctor’s arm and smiling up at him. Two men trailed uncomfortably behind. One, with an olive complexion had headphones draped around his neck and a friendly laid back quality about him, quickly crossed to a girl with red hair earlier introduced as Alya and kissed her cheek in greeting. The other, another blonde, but with striking peridot eyes, glanced around the group shyly before his gaze landed on the bluenette and brightened. 

“Marinette!” Adrien greeted with a small wave. “You look really nice today, another Dupain-Cheng original?”

Rose could see Marinette's face growing redder from her peripheral vision, as her eyes were still trained on the girl hanging on the Doctor. Although, apparently the mention of the other girl’s name was enough to draw a reaction out of the new blonde. “Marinette?” She scowled. “Honestly, Adrien, don't encourage her. She is so beneath your status. Honestly, some things were better back when people knew their place. Did you know, Professor Smith, that I just happen to be a direct descendant of Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, also known as Madame de Pompadour?”

“Of course she is.” Rose and Marinette grumbled together. 

The Doctor’s eyebrows shot up his forehead and he clumsily extracted himself from Chloe’s grasp. “Rose! I've been looking everywhere for you!”

“I can tell.” Came her chilly reply. 

“Ah, yes, well…” the Doctor immediately began fidgeting with his ear nervously as he crossed to Rose’s side. “That is Chloe. And Adrien, and Nino!” He pointed out his companions. “I met them on my way here, to you! Is that a new jacket? I love it! We match! It's brilliant! Don't you agree?”

Rose turned her head, intending to give him a touch of cold shoulder, but she noticed something that made her brow wrinkle in confusion. “What happened to the statue?”

“The what?” The Doctor asked, feeling a bit uneasy with her sudden subject shift. 

“The statue in the tulips…” Rose trailed off as she found the angel in the shade of a tree just behind the group of friends. She shook her head in confusion. “No, but that's not right… Doctor, that statue, it wasn't there a few minutes ago.” She turned her head and pointed back at the tulips. “It was right there, I swear it.”

“I believe you, Rose.” The Doctor said carefully. “And everyone needs to leave now.”

“Why?” Marinette asked, coming closer the the duo. 

“Because, that statue has moved again, and I see another one just like it.”


	7. Chapter 7

Curiosity peaked from the overheard conversation, Adrien glanced over at the angel statue, its hands covering the slightly bowed face as if weeping, wings folded against the back. Strange, the stone figure didn't look particularly menacing; so, why was the Doctor suddenly so tense at the mere presence? Something about the statue, though, tickled at the back of his mind. He found himself staring unthinkingly at the angel, half listening as the Doctor and Rose began urging his friends to quickly make their way home. He started when he felt a tug at his elbow, finally breaking his gaze to look down at Marinette's worried face beside him. 

“Adrien? We need to leave. Come on.” She tugged at him once more, but it was like his feet were planted in the ground beneath him. One harsher pull over balanced the pair, sending them toppling into a heap of tangled limbs. 

The jolt of the ground, startled Adrien into action. He disentangled himself and scrambled to his feet, scanning for a place to transform. Perplexed, he noticed the second statue has now almost joined the first. He started to move closer to examine them; they must be people playing a joke. Solid stone would be must too heavy to move so fast and with no noise. For the second time in a span of minutes, he is tugged by the elbow, this time by the companion of the Doctor. 

“Best not get too close.” Rose warned lowly. “If the Doctor says run, I've learned it's best to run.”

“It's some sort of prank, right?” Adrien asked, glancing at her. “University students, or something.”

Unexpectedly, Rose laughed happily. “I thought that about some living plastic once. It's how I got tangled up with himself. Trust me, it's probably not students playing a prank.”

“Where'd the other one go?”

“Rose!” The Doctor shouted from his place beside Marinette. “They don't seem to be able to move if you are looking directly at them. We've got this one, you two keep your eyes on that one until I figure out a plan.”

“And how's that plan coming?” Rose shouted back, shuffling slightly, her shoulder bumping against Adrien’s beside her with the motion.

“It could be forming a bit faster, I admit.” The Doctor conceded, brandishing his sonic screwdriver protectively in front of himself and the bluenette. “If I had access to the TARDIS, it would doubtedly be easier. Maybe then we'd at least have an idea of what we are facing.”

“Bad wolf?” Marinette's confused voice cut through the tension. 

“What?” The Doctor and Rose gasped in unison, both heads unthinkingly whipping to look at the girl. 

“The tree by the angel, someone carved Bad Wolf on it. Why? Does it mean something?”

Several things happened at once. Adrien blinked and was terrified to discover the angel they were supposed to watch suddenly mere inches away, the face now uncovered, revealing a gaping stone mouth filled with carved fangs, the stone arms looking menacingly, clawed talons poised to strike. He took a stumbling step, grabbing onto Rose after crashing into her. He reflexively turned his head toward the Londoner as he began to say her name. Rose had already begun to answer Marinette's query. Neither finished their words, as they simultaneously blinked out of existence. The Doctor staggered under the sudden, unnatural shift of timelines. 

“Rose.” He choked in a mangled sob.

“Doctor, what just happened?” Marinette felt panic creeping over her. 

“She's gone. Her timeline, it's gone. They're just...gone.” With a dejected air, he began to sag to the ground.

Marinette understood then that the situation was well beyond dire. “Tiki, spots on!” She allowed her transformation to wash over her, then pulled the broken man next to her to his feet. “Here's hoping these things can't fly.” Keeping a firm hold on the much taller man, Ladybug swung her yoyo blindly, relying on her luck to get them out of the situation. Alighting on a rooftop moments later, Ladybug glared down into the park at the stone angels lurking below. She turned back to the Doctor. “I think we need to go visit Master Fu. He might have an idea of how to help. But, first I need to get the police to block this park off. Wait here, I'll be right back.” The Doctor remained unresponsive, so she shook her head and swung away. Dropping to the street beside a police car, she quickly gave an explanation of why the park needed to be quarantined, but blaming it on an akuma instead of some strange alien living stone statue. Funny what passes for normal once you get used to it. 

She took a moment before returning to the Doctor to call her partner, frowning when Chat Noir didn't pick up. Sighing, she returned to the rooftop and found a manically pacing Time Lord waiting for her. 

“I need to get back to my TARDIS. If I can find out what happened to Rose and Adrien, then I can figure out a way to bring them back.” He informed her curtly.

“I still think we should go see Master Fu, first. Whatever those are, maybe he's encountered them before, even if you haven't.” Argued the spotted heroine. “Plus, I need to find Chat Noir. He can meet us there, hopefully.” She tried calling him one more time. “I don't know why he isn't answering.”

“Ah...yes. Well.” The Doctor sputtered uncomfortably, tugging his ear. “I'm sure there's a logical explanation for that.”

Cold dread settled as realization washed over Ladybug so unexpectedly she felt she was drowning. “Oh, Chaton...Adrien… I. I should have seen it. I should have told him. I should have…” she shook herself and took a steeling breath. “This isn't going to help us. We need to get moving if we want to get either of them back.”


	8. Chapter 8

Rose and Adrien stared in slack jawed disbelief at the dramatic shift in the Paris around them. The pathway beneath their feet was no longer concrete, but dirt, and the modern, towering buildings were missing from the skyline. 

“Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?” The model questioned wide eyed.

“What?” Rose countered. “Why can't I understand...the TARDIS.” She groaned, rubbing her forehead. “This is what I get for cutting French with Shireen. Um… Parlez vous anglais? Parce que mon français est...muy mal?”

After a long moment, Adrien began chuckling. “I do speak English, and I think muy mal is Spanish. So, I guess whatever happened when that statue touched us, it cut us off from your TARDIS?” At Rose's surprised look, he grinned and swept into a dramatic bow. “Chat Noir, at your service. The Doctor explained about how the TARDIS helped translate languages telepathically. Any ideas what happened?”

“Yeah, we've traveled back in time.” Rose answered, “But I don't know how far back. And I don't know how to contact the Doctor to let him know when we are. He will find us, though. We need to find shelter and food, then we can start getting more information and find a plan.”

Cautiously, the duo made their out of what will eventually be a park, and crept along cobblestone streets. They stuck to side streets and alleys, trying to draw as little attention as possible by the handful of people going about their business. As they hid side by side in the shadows of an alleyway, Adrien observed the few obviously wealthy gentlemen and ladies milling about and grinned.

“Unless all those boring years of French History and Fashion History my father forced on me was for nothing, I think I know around when we are.” He informed Rose proudly. “Judging by the silk knee breeches and waistcoat on the men, plus the exaggerated hips of the hoop skirt on the ladies, I'd guess we are between 1760-1770.”

“Your dad made you study Fashion History?”

Adrien shrugged. “He's a designer, he thought it was important. Guess he was kind of right.”

“We are closer on the when...that's good!” Enthused Rose. “Maybe we can send the Doctor some sort of message once we've got the date narrowed more.”

The pair spent most of the afternoon sneaking through the streets of eighteenth century Paris, ducking in doorways or gardens anytime sounds of people got too close. By the time the sun had set, they had made their way back to the place they arrived, hoping against hope a blue box would be waiting there. To their dismay, the garden was empty, and they sank down beneath a tree. 

“You really trust this Doctor to find a way to come get us?”

“Course I do!” Rose scoffed, pulling the box of cookies from the previous night out of her pocket. “I believe in him. He's going to find us, don't worry. And I have a feeling your Ladybug will probably be glued to his side until we get back.”

Adrien gave a quiet, fond laugh. “Marinette is stubborn like that. You should have seen her when she first met me. I was trying to take gum off her seat, but she thought I was putting it on. Lesser men would have burst into tears.”

“Wait. You know?” Rose asked, perplexed. “I thought you two didn't know each other's identities?”

“We don't. Not officially. But, it got a little obvious after a while. She and I are the only ones from our class that haven't been akumatized. She and Ladybug both have hair that's more blue than black, and they wear it exactly the same. They are both smart, fierce, loyal, creative, caring, amazing...and not the slightest bit interested in me.” Adrien explained. “She barely talks to me as Marinette. She talks to me plenty, but shoots me down at every flirt as Chat. Still, she's the love of my life.”

“And I thought the Doctor and I were bad.” Rose muttered. “Adrien, I'm going to give you advice that I should probably follow myself. Talk to her. Tell her how you feel about her. Trust me, I've seen her room and...let's just say I'd kiss a Slitheen if she says she doesn't have any feelings for you.”

“Oh.” Adrien flushed pinks across his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. Plagg cackled quietly from his pocket inside Adrien’s shirt; if only he wasn't dying of cheese starvation he would fly out to tease his chosen, instead he went back to sleep. “So you and the Doctor are?”

“Complicated.” Rose finished bluntly. “We’re The Doctor and Rose Tyler, Shiver and Shake, Mutt and Jeff, Stuff of Legends, kissing one minute and running away and pretending it didn't happen the next. Well, more him on the running away and pretending bit. Still, he's the love of my life, and he said I can spend the rest of mine with him.”

“That's not exactly romantic.”

“It sounded much better at the time.” Rose admitted, fiddling with an earring absentmindedly.

A rustle in the nearby bushes caught their attention, and they scurried to hide behind the tree just as the figure of a woman emerged. She was dressed in pale purple silk, the silver embroidery of vines, flowers and butterflies shining in stark contrast under the moonlight. Her blonde hair was arranged in an elegant manner, which reminded Rose of Reinette Poisson’s hair from their meeting. She groaned inwardly, the woman's face was still in shadow, but the time, place and her bad luck could all be conspiring against her. 

“Hello?” The woman called softly. “Are you still here?” Adrien and Rose shot each other silent, confused glances. “I know you are probably scared right now, but I assure you, I mean you no harm. Did a stone angel touch you, too?”

Rose took a cautious step forward, eying the woman warily. “What do you know about stone angels?”

“I know that I am like you. Not from this time, but stranded here because of one. I was in my garden one day, and I noticed a strange new statue, but thought nothing of it. Then I noticed it moved. I turned to run into my home, felt it touch me, and I have been here since.” The woman explained. “I trust something similar happened with you?”

Adrien couldn't catch his breath, he could barely hear over the roaring sound of his own blood rushing in his ears, but his feet seemed to be moving without his thinking. He blindly followed the voice his heart ached for, tears spilling from his eyes. His voice quavered, making him sound like a small child just woken from a nightmare. “Mom?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I tried beating a Doctor/Marinette chapter into submission for most of the week, only to have them fight back viciously. Eventually, I just gave up and wrote who wanted to be written. 
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________

Esmée Agreste stared in shock at the blonde woman in front of her. If she didn't stop looking at the stranger, she wouldn't be heartbroken by discovering she only imagined someone sounding like her son. When she first arrived, she thought she saw Adrien and Gabriel in every meager crowd; saw familiar features from the corner of her eyes that would cause her to do a double take, or blink until the face dissolved back into a stranger. She dreamed of their faces every night, but only awoke to tear stains on her pillow. Her heart couldn't take another disappointment. No more raised hopes meant no more shattered heart. So, she focused on the English girl before her with a hyper intensity that left the other blonde figure a blur in her periphery. 

Adrien paused by Rose, swiping frustratedly at the tears blocking the view of the one person he wanted to see, and by luck of a monster’s touch, she was standing within arms reach. Once his vision was unobstructed, he noticed the rigidity of his mother’s body; how she almost trembled in her determination not to look his way. He felt brief bursts of confusion, anger, sadness, and rejection flash through him before understand settled. For too long, Adrien had chased the ghost of his mother through the streets of Paris, only to apologize when another woman's face appeared. With a deep breath to gather his courage, he stepped between the two women, placing a gentle hand on his mother’s elbow. “Maman, c'est moi, Adrien.”

Without the TARDIS translating for her, Rose was hopelessly lost in the rapid flurry of French coming from the embracing, crying duo. Even without knowing what was being said, Rose was crying right along with them, happy for the reunion, but missing her own mother locked a universe away. Perhaps she should be nicer to the Doctor, the Old Girl really does bring them to where they need to go.

“Rose?” Adrien interrupted her thoughts. “This is my mother, Esmée Agreste. She disappeared... We never knew… Whatever those stone angels were, Rose, they sent us to my mom!” His sentences were barely half there, choked off from emotion. He cleared his throat, getting his emotions under control. “My mom says we can come with her, she is an attendant to the Marquise de Pompadour.”

Even if it isn't always where they want to go. “What's she doin’ in Paris?” Rose asked, warily. “Shouldn't she be off at Versailles or something?”

“The King is in Paris to sign a treaty ending war with Britain and Spain.” Esmée explained. “Reinette is one of his closest friends and advisors, where the King goes, she follows.”

“You've met her?” Adrien queried.

“It's complicated.” Rose returned with a sigh. “We'd best get going, it's already getting dark.”

Esmée agreed, leading them back through the dark streets of Paris. “How is your father, Adrien?”

“Cold.” Her son shrugged. “I don't see him very often, and when I do, it's like I'm an asset and not his son. He grew more distant the longer you were away.”

“I was afraid of that. He would try to withdraw into his work whenever he was upset.” She shook her head sadly. “It was such a struggle to keep him from hiding away and turning off his emotions. He had help for a time, but then we found out we were going to have you, and...well, he decided to give that up.”

Plagg suddenly jolted in his concealed pocket, causing Adrien to stumble a half step in surprise. “Well, once Rose’s Doctor finds a way to get to us, then you'll be home. Maybe he will start to get better again. Once he gets back from Italy, that is.”

“I don't understand. How will a doctor be able to rescue us?” Esmée asked, glancing over at Rose with the same look of confusion anyone who has never encountered the Doctor always wears. 

“Not _a_ doctor, _the_ Doctor. The one and only. He's a bit mad, but he's got some really great hair.” Rose grinned. They slipped into a side door, which quickly opened up on a vast ornate hallway. “And he's a…”

“You! Child!” Reinette Poisson in all her splendor came sweeping down the hallway to the trio, hurriedly. She stopped before Rose, gripping her arms tightly. “Where is he? Has he sent you with a message? When is my Lonely Angel returning to take me to the stars?”


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor grumbled impatiently through Ladybug’s second series of bangs on Master Fu’s door. “We don't have time for this.” He finally snapped, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and aiming it at the lock.

“You can't do that!” Ladybug exclaimed indignantly, blocking the door bodily as she glared up at the irritated Time Lord.

“Yes, I can! It's setting 71 on my sonic. Unlock locks.” He shot back.

“That's not what I meant!” Huffed the heroine as she crossed her arms. “You can't just enter someone's home uninvited!”

With an irritated growl, the Doctor pocketed his sonic and glared back at the girl before him. “Look, I want answer, and you're insistent on speaking to your Master Fu. The faster we find him, the sooner we find out what he knows, and then the quicker I can get back to the TARDIS. I set a scan last night on Plagg’s behest; it might help get back my Rose.”

“Doctor!” A voice sounded from behind the duo. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Fu. What do you know of stone angels capable of moving when nobody's watching, and able to make someone disappear with a touch?” The Doctor asked as he spun to acknowledge the small old man behind him. 

“I'm doing well, thank you for inquiring.” Fu shoved his bag of groceries into the Doctor’s arms and continued on, ignoring the question to greet his unexpected guests. “And Ladybug, what a pleasant surprise! Might I be expecting your partner shortly?” He unlocked the door and ushered the duo inside his home. 

“I have no time for this.” growled the Time Lord, “Every second you insist on wasting on niceties is a second I lose in getting my Rose back.”

“And Chat!”

“Yes, fine, and pretty boy, too.”

“What's this about Chat Noir being missing?” Fu faced the pair with a frown.

“More import...just as importantly, my companion, Rose disappeared. I can't see her timeline anymore, which is why time is of the utmost importance.” The Doctor frantically explained as he paced the length of the room, running a hand through his mussed hair. How can he convey the necessity of easing the pain that was the absence of Rose’s timeline? Their fragile future had newly settled, he was just beginning to come to terms with admitting he had allowed this wonderful pink and yellow human into his walls, into his heart; to have that ripped away hurt more than the loss of the other Time Lords. 

“And you said stone statues did this?” mused the old master, ignoring the worried alien to scan ancient books and scrolls. “I have never heard of such a phenomenon, but, if you had asked me at one point in my life, I had never heard of a man who could change his face in lieu of dying either.” After careful deliberation, he selected several texts and passed them to Ladybug.

The young girl eyed the pile of manuscripts in her arms wearily. “Do you think there's an answer in one of these, Master Fu?”

“Perhaps.” Fu returned, nodding. “But I have no doubt this man’s magnificent machine will be able to tell us much more than anything I have.”

The Doctor spun on his heel, eyes blazing. “Then why are we still standing here? Allons-y!” Without pause for answer or to see if his company was following, he began a brisk, silent and single minded walk back to his TARDIS. 

When the unlikely trio neared the Agreste mansion, Master Fu began to fidget and hang behind. “Doctor...Are you quite certain this is where you left your TARDIS? It seems most unlikely.”

“Oh, she knows.” The Doctor waved impatiently, before sliding his screwdriver out to unlock the mansion. “Inside now, hurry!” Upon ushering them aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor promptly lost himself to his work. On some subconscious level, he recognized the commotion of Marinette dropping her transformation, and the sounds of exclamation at the bigger on the insidedness; but most of it was no more than white noise. As he transferred the readings he took from the angels in the park to his console computer, he pulled up the scan results from the previous night. Unsurprisingly, the scan showed several energy around Paris, cumulating in the attack at the park. What did surprise the Doctor was, “Quantum energy.”

“I'm sorry?” Marinette asked, turning her gaze from the rotor to the Doctor’s perplexed face. 

“The spiking energy signature is quantum energy.” The Doctor explained, pointing, unhelpfully, at a screen displaying a jumble of circular Galifreyan. “Whatever those things are, they are using time energy, and a great deal of it.” The console beeped, indicating the analysis of the screwdriver data had been completed. Quickly, the Doctor pulled up the results, slowly taking out his glasses as he scanned the screen. The new information didn't add much more to his understanding, whatever they encountered was definitely stone, definitely alive, could both move, and was quantum locked. “Blimey, this is like Schrödinger's angel! How can it be such a bloody paradox?”

Marinette twisted her fingers together nervously as she watched the Doctor mutter to himself. She wished she didn't feel so useless! Fighting as Ladybug she knew what to do, but this she was out her element. Then, she remembered something from the moment before Adrien and Rose vanished. “Doctor? Now might not be a good time, but why is ‘bad wolf’ so important? I saw it carved in a tree and you and Rose both seemed...frightened.”

“There was a time when Rose did a very brave and foolish thing. She became a goddess of Time, just to save an old fool who didn't deserve saving. She called herself Bad Wolf.”

“So, that carving could be important?” Marinette pressed. 

“Possibly.” The Doctor conceded, “But I don't want to risk going back to the park until we know more about what we are facing.”

“Well? Where can we research?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes! Sorry.” The Doctor started, moving away from the console finally. “The Library is this way. Mind the pool.”

“Pool?”

There was, in fact, a swimming pool inside the library inside the TARDIS. Well, inside the Research Library. Rose had complained once about the chlorine smell giving her a headache as she tried to find the last of the Harry Potter series (only to later discover the book on the Doctor’s desk under her mother’s toaster that went missing two months back) and the TARDIS had created a smaller, cozier library. The other one was filled mainly with fiction Rose would like, his favorites, a few repair guides and a Dating for Dummies that always seemed to be next to whatever book he happened to need. There was a loveseat just big enough for two, and a fireplace in the other library, but certainly no pool. 

“Alien species should be this section right in here.” The Doctor gestured vaguely to four or five rows of floor to ceiling shelves. “No card catalogue system, I'm afraid, but my eighth self was a bit of librarian,so it should be orderly. Well...orderly-ish. It's been a few centuries.”

Marinette and Fu exchanged raised eyebrows as they each took a row, their kwamiis flying dutifully above. Tikki smiled down at her chosen in encouragement, she had every faith they would be able to get Adrien and Plagg home safely. The group quietly combed the shelves for hours, occasionally disrupting the silence with loud hope quickly dampening back into solemn searching. It seemed like the hundredth tome Marinette and Tikki had examined, and Mari was already resigned to sigh and replace it on the shelf, the words not much more than blurs before her eyes. Tikki stayed her hand. 

“Marinette! Wait!”

The soft, but high pitched voice was enough to attract the Doctor to their side, and he eased the book towards him. “Weeping Angels! Ha!” He beamed manically at the girl beside him. “Your Chat and my Rose have been sent back in time to die, but I'm not going to let that happen!”


	11. Chapter 11

“Lonely Angel?” Adrien questioned sotto voce, raising his eyebrows at Rose. 

“She means the Doctor.” She sighed, then glared at his failed attempt to suppress a laughter. “We were sorta here before, maybe are still here...in a way. Told ya it was complicated.”

Rose groaned inwardly. She should have never agreed to come; the Doctor thought she hated the country, and maybe he had a fair point, she and France weren't really hitting it off. Okay, this was beyond the last time the Doctor had been in Reinette’s time, and obviously before he returned after her death. Which meant right now, thousands of years in the future, a younger version of herself, Mickey and the Doctor were floating in a derelict spaceship with one loose, faulty connection to Pre-Revolutionary France. Hope flared at the thought of the fireplace; a connection to the Doctor and the TARDIS, but instantly died once she realized she was now doubled involved in the timelines. There would be no way for them to use the fireplace, because not only did she never use it in the first place, but she was already at the other end. At Reinette’s tightening grip, she realized with a start she was ignoring the noblewoman before her. “He's...going to return for you, but the fireplace is faulty. You know that, always has been, yeah?”

“What does that have to do with anything, child?” The elegant blonde asked in frustration, golden curls swaying gently. “I demand concise answers!”

“First off, I ain't a child. Okay?” Rose's ire surfaced quickly and she jerked back from Reinette's grip. “And while I'm at it, he's not a “lonely angel,” he may not have his race anymore, but he's got people who love him, more than you know. Probably more than I know, but that's alright because it means he's got people who have always been looking out for him. And that means he's also certainly not yours. We weren't even here for a day! Do you realize that? In a weird way, it's still happening for my past me right now, because he does try to come back to give you a trip to the stars, but he was too late. All that he came back with was a letter from you. For a long time after that, I thought he wasn't over you. Then I realized, it was me. I wasn't over you. You thought you were better than me, better for the Doctor than me, and I started letting myself think that. You stole a glimpse of the Doctor’s mind for a moment. He’s shared his thoughts with me for years. You looked into his mind and think you're special? I've looked into the heart of his TARDIS, but I still know he's the special one. You're just like those women that would come into Henrik’s; just because you can afford fancier things than me, doesn't make you better than me.”

Adrien gently laid a hand on Rose's shoulder, guiding her back a step closer to his side. “That's been on your chest for a long time, huh?” He whispered, observing her slightly shocked face.

“Just a bit.” Rose admitted with a breathy chuckle. She turned her slightly remorseful gaze to Madame de Pompadour’s, a bit shocked to see an equally contrite stare reflected back at her. “The Doctor didn't send me; he does try to come back for you, like I said, but he's too late. I'm from the future, beyond that. We got sent here by coincidence.”

“Thank you, for letting me know that he did intend to return for me. I must admit, I had thought I could lay a claim on his heart when I was younger. Then, I met you, clearly at ease with such adventures and situated in the Doctor’s life.” Reinette paused, smoothing her hands over her skirt. “I felt the necessity to prove to him how I, too, could fit into his life. And when he didn't return... I think part of me shall always wait for my fireplace man to return. I should have realized a man such as himself would already have his heart claimed.” Her attention turned to Adrien. “You mentioned you two are here by coincidence. Are you not with the Doctor?”

Esmée stepped forward, dipping into a slight curtsy. “Madame, they have been sent back by the same angel which sent me back. This is my son, Adrien. They have both had a harrowing day. May I please be free to escort them to my quarters for the evening?

“Oh! Yes, of course, Esmée, go. Have food sent to your rooms as soon as you are settled. Adrien, your mother has spoken of you and how much she misses you often. This is not the reunion either of you wished for, I'm certain, but I am pleased that you have found each other.” She dipped her head towards the trio before dismissing them. “Rose.”

Esmée hurriedly ushered her son and his friend along the mercifully empty halls to her guest chambers. “Rose, dear, I'm sure one of my dresses would be able to fit you well enough. Why don't you pick out an outfit for yourself while I arrange for food and some clothing for Adrien? Any requests?”

“Camembert?” Adrien immediately piped up.

“Would a cup of tea be possible?” Rose asked, holding a dress against herself and evaluating her reflection in a mirror. “Tea’s been invented or discovered by now, yeah?”

“Yes, tea is possible.” Esmée laughed gently. “I know, it takes some adjustment being forced back into the past.” She pulled a cord near the door, then conversed quietly with the servant that appeared shortly after. A flurry of servants arrived in the time it took for Rose to change into an appropriate dress. A table was laid with food and drink, and clothing brought in for Adrien. Once they were alone again, Esmée poured each a cup of tea. “Now, how do you propose we start finding our way back home?” She smiled over her cup, feeling hope bloom once more in her chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long and unintentional break! September has been one long string of over active allergies, sinus infections and the joys of allergy induced asthma. Anyway, I'm back, I've got medicine, an inhaler and a new chapter. 
> 
> ___________________________________________________

“Find anything?” The Doctor shouted across the park to Ladybug. Returning to the park had proven disastrously unsuccessful; not only had they failed to turn up any clues as to when Adrien and Rose disappeared to, but the Angels themselves were no longer present. 

The Parisian heroine responded with a negative, leaning against a tree with a heavy sigh. “Did your scan of the Bad Wolf Tree show anything interesting?” The Doctor mumbled something, which she couldn't quite understand as he rustled the shrubbery with his approach. “I'm sorry, could you repeat that?”

“The sonic doesn't do wood.” He explained again, moodily. “It's the one setting I've never been able to pin down the frequency without...consequences.”

“Consequences?”

“There were a few, ah...mishaps. Well, I say mishap, more like small explosions. But only around chickens. And platypi, for some reason. Did you know, you are in much closer proximity to a platypus than you'd think? You just don't notice until you accidentally cause them to...blow...up...” The Doctor trailed off, tugging an ear self consciously. 

For six full seconds, Marinette stared unblinking at the Time Lord beside her. “You're just a bit mad, aren't you?”

“I've been told that, yes.” The Doctor admitted. “Jackie, Rose's mum, used to tell me almost every time she saw me. That might have had to do with the improvements I made to her toaster. I still maintain that settings for jam, butter, or beans is a fantastic idea.”

Despite herself, Marinette giggled, covering her mouth with her gloved hand. “Rose must be a saint for putting up with you! Makes me appreciate Chat and his puns.” She fell into quiet contemplation for a long moment, staring at the ground between them. “Do you promise we will get them back?”

“There is not a force in this Universe that will stop us from finding them.” The Doctor swore solemnly. “Believe me, plenty have tried.”

Unexpected tears sprung up in the blunette’s eyes as a wave of helplessness washed over her. “It just feels like we have nothing to go on. We've lost the Weeping Angels, you can't scan wood, we haven't found any clues. We don't even know if they are still in Paris!” She flipped open her communicator and scowled at the blank screen. “And this thing is just useless junk now! I can't send him any messages, or call him; it won't even show his GPS tracker.”

The Doctor suddenly bounced on his toes, grabbing onto Ladybug’s shoulders and grinning wildly. “Oh, that's it! You are brilliant! You are!” He danced away, his coat flapping about him as he spun, raking his hands through his now thoroughly disheveled hair. 

“Care to let me in on what I said that was so brilliant? Because all I can remember saying was how nothing is going good for us.”

“No, but you are brilliant. GPS!” The Doctor crooned. “It might not work at the moment, but I've got a big old time and space amplifier. Plus! Rose has a tracker of her own, a good old TARDIS key around her neck. Just a bit of jiggery pokey and the cooperation of your lovely kwami, I do believe we might be able to have the old girl take us to them!”

“You think that could work?” Marinette asked hopefully.

“I don't see why not.” The Doctor’s reply was brimming with confidence, a Dalek army couldn't stop him now. After one final whoop and spin, he dashed across the park toward the TARDIS, Ladybug hurrying in his wake. 

Once inside the TARDIS, he became a flurry of motion around the Console Room, one second spinning to adjust levers, the next diving into a crawl space to search for some random part. Tikki and Marinette watched in fascination from the side of the room. After about the time it took for Tikki to eat three cookies, the Doctor finally let out an exuberant cheer as he flipped a dial with a flourish and twirled to face his guests. “Now, my TARDIS should be able to track herself if she knew where to look, but that's not the case right now. Luckily, we've got the added bonus of connected kwamis. If I can use Tikki’s unique bond signature combined with the key Rose wears around her neck, and if I'm good...which I am very good, we can start a scan and get the old girl to bring us to them.” He finished with a grin and a wink. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get those three!” Tikki chirped, pretending not to notice the flash of guilt on her chosen’s face as the realization that Tikki had been as worried about Plagg as they had about their counterparts struck. 

Manic grin still in place, the Doctor scanned the little red being and plugged his screwdriver into the console. “Hold on to something.” He advised as he threw a switch. The TARDIS shuddered and groaned around them as they were propelled into the vortex. Everything shudder violently, sparks erupted from the console, and the cloister bell began to toll. The Doctor cursed in a melodic language untranslated by the ship as he banged on a panel as more sparks showered around him. “No! No, no, no, no, no!!” After several more shudders and a minor explosion, the TARDIS finally ground to a stop. Frantically running to the doors, the Doctor threw them open only to shout and curse once more when the same park and same time greeted him. 

“It didn't work?” Marinette approached cautiously, staring around his arm in confusion. He had seemed so sure. It had felt like it was working, until everything started going wrong. 

“She tried to take us, but I must already be involved in that time and place, somehow.” The Doctor sighed, shoulders slumping in dejection. “It takes considerable power to force my way through if I am already a part of events. My TARDIS resists encountering herself.”

“What does this mean?”

“It means,” the Doctor sighed. “We can't reach them using the TARDIS.”


	13. Chapter 13

Author’s Note: So, I haven’t died, and I haven’t abandoned this story. Unfortunately, life just got crazy real and it took all my mental energy to keep up with what was going on. Things are slowly getting better, so I’ve started writing again. Hopefully, I’ll be able to keep adding to the story. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Two weeks. It had already been two weeks since they had been stranded in the past. Rose was thankful she didn't have the Doctor’s time sense, because knowing the exact number of hours, minutes and seconds might just kill her. Fourteen days of being laced in corsets, stuffed in gowns, undergarments far more uncomfortable than anything in her collection, and a handmaiden who seemed to take particular delight in being as torturous as possible as she corralled Rose's mess of bed hair into an acceptable hairstyle. She would jabber away in fast, sharp French, which Rose had no hope of understanding, punctuating her reprimands with taps on the head with the flat end of the brush. Rose knew she was getting reprimanded for the state of her hair, she didn't need translation for that, growing up a hairdresser's daughter taught her that any time you get whacked on the head with a brush you were getting scolded. But, the absolute worst of all was that in those two weeks, they were no closer to finding a way back than when they first arrived. 

Adrien and Esmée were faring far better than Rose, in that aspect, but they had the joy of reconnecting with each other. The setting was secondary for them. They had blind faith that her legendary Doctor would come riding in on a white horse to save them. Problem was, he'd already been there, done that. And each passing day made Rose just a little more nervous about the reality of the chance they might not get back at all. 

She had taken to wandering the streets and parks of Paris, desperately searching for some clue which could lead back to her...everything; the Doctor, the comforting hum of the TARDIS when she slept, the gentle presence in her mind from her connection to the ship, the insanely happy grin the Doctor would get whenever she didn't scold him for using his fingers to scoop jam out of one of the galley jars, the inevitable flush of embarrassed desire she'd experience watching him lick said jam off his fingers… With a sob, Rose sunk onto a park bench, thankful, for once, mascara was not a part of her current beauty regimen. She knew she needed to stay positive and focused, that the Doctor would find a way, because he had, after all, burnt a sun in order to breach two universes so she could see her mum one last time. He could find her in 17th century France. She believed in him. Still, she had never felt more alone in her life. 

As Rose spent her days searching Paris, Adrien spent his with his mother. They had reminisced about the past, what little he could remember as a child. He had answered all her questions over his modeling career, and yes, his money was going into a trust for college and after he graduated. Esmée was delighted to hear he was attending lycée and had made friends apart from Chloe. 

“Is there a special someone I will be getting introduced to when we return?” Esmée queried with a smile, watching her son’s face turn a delightful shade of pink. 

Adrien knew he was blushing, he could feel his face burning and he scratched the back of his neck out of nervous habit. “Well, she's special to me, I'm just not sure where I stand with her.” He admitted. “Her name is Marinette Dupain-Chang, and she is just...incredible.” He sighed with a smitten smile. “The first time I met her she knocked me off my feet and I've been a goner ever since.”

“Where did you meet her?”

“She's my partner.” Adrien replied without thinking, lost in Marinette haze, then his eyes widened as his words reached him. “I mean, we are classmates.”

“Partner?” Esmée prodded gently. “That seems like more than classmates.”

Adrien sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Um...project partners?” He offered weakly. Plagg’s laughter vibrated against his chest, and he unconsciously poked at the wiggling lump. He flushed bright red when he noticed his mother's eyes trained on his movement. 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” His mother asked, nodding toward the still quiver mass of hidden Plagg. 

“Umm...no?”

Esmée was silent for a moment before she nodded to herself and looked into her son’s eyes. “Adrien, I think it is time I tell you the story about how your father and I met.”

“I know already, you were University students…”

“That's only part.” Esmée cut in. “We were, true. But I met him stopping a bank robbery.” His mother laughed at the astonished look on his face. “Don't look so surprised! I think you and I might have more in common than you realize. I was known as the Purple Empress at the time. I had been Nooroo’s chosen for about a month, and had just started getting used to being a Miraculous holder.”

“What???”


	14. Just a Note

Hi,

I just wanted to post a quick note to say that I PROMISE I haven’t abandoned this story, life just got really rough for a bit. My 7 year old started having problems with school which has led to a diagnosis of ADHD, pediatric bipolar, high functioning autism, and some auxiliary disorders that pop up with those. It’s been a tough road with just that, but add in several friends, family and a pet passing away during that time as well... 

Life just got to me. It’s kind of hard to control somebody else’s world when it doesn’t even feel like you’ve got a handle on your own. 

But, I’ve gotten back to a better place where I feel like I can start writing again, and have been working (and reworking) the next chapter. Fingers crossed, it should take shape in the next few days. 

Thanks for being patient!


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor banged the console of the TARDIS with a rubber mallet as sparks showered down on his coat from wires above him. “Come on, old girl. Just a little further.” He muttered.

The TARDIS groaned as it fought against the strain of the time vortex, struggling to get her thief to his destination. It was vital for him to be there; his wolf was waiting, and he was running as fast as he could. With a final wheeze and a rejection of a part that the Doctor insisted would help her materialize with better accuracy underwater, the TARDIS shuddered to a stop.

With a grin, the Doctor flung open the doors, breathing in new air. He loved new air, couldn’t get enough of it. Especially loved new Earth air; well, not New Earth air, though that was nice, apple grass and all. Earth held a plethora of olfactory stimulations to distract him. That’s why it was his favorite. No matter what time or place he landed, he’d always get new air on Earth. This air smelled distinctly like pre-revolutionary France. 

“Excellent. I’ve always wanted to visit 18th century France.” The Doctor grinned, stepping out of the TARDIS as he straightened his cuffs. “Now, why have you brought me here, old girl?” With a flourish of his sonic, he was off following his adventure. 

The relatively bustling avenue opened up before him, and he consulted his screwdriver’s readings again. There was most assuredly something interesting in this vicinity, he just had to find it. Oh, how he loved adventure! He even gave a small chuckle of glee, which caused a passing couple to look upon him with scorn. Sniffing, he adjusted his cravat, and pocketed his sonic screwdriver inside his green silk coat. “This is why London is so much more preferable.” He muttered. “And they have better tea.”

With slightly dampened enthusiasm, the Doctor continued making his way into the heart of Paris. Even judgmental eighteenth century Parisian’s was better than returning to Gallifrey and the front lines of the Time War. He’d run as long and as far as he could manage before that would happen. In the meantime, he’d explore Paris. Maybe Versailles? Oh! He could meet Madame de Pompadour, he always wanted to meet her. Fantastic gardener! His cheek spasmed sharply, and he raised a hand to rub at it thoughtfully. No, maybe it was best to just stay in Paris; Palais des Tuileries would present a good opportunity for making the acquaintance of King Louis XV, if his timing was right. A quick flash of his psychic paper to the guards, apparently he was the Royal Physician visiting from England, and he was allowed free passage. 

Thirty boring minutes later found the Doctor slumped on a chaise, pushing brown curls out of his eyes. There was no adventure here! Just gossiping servants and nobles. Dull. Dull and tedious. He let out a sigh which was echoed moments later, albeit a touch more frustrated than the original and decidedly more feminine. A quick glance seemed to confirm that he was the lone sigher, but he knew his ears did not deceive him. 

He had almost slid his sonic from its interior pocket when two maids walked by, giggling and gossiping. “And that silly English girl! Her manners are deplorable.”

“I know.” The second agreed, nodding. “I do not know what Madame Agreste sees in her to keep her in her company.”

The Doctor could feel the indignation before he even heard the voice. “Oi! I can hear you. And I actually understood that bit!” A furious...and, frankly, stunning blonde popped up from behind a pillar. It was all the Doctor could do to stare. The blonde blinked at the two startled maids as her anger morphed rapidly to bewilderment then a giddy smile. “Oh, I understood that bit!! Which isn’t all that great, mind you. I’ll have you know my manners are just ok for where I come from, and it isn’t nice to talk about people just because you think they can’t understand you. Because now...I can. And that’s, that’s brilliant.” 

Somewhere in her telling off, she had stopped paying attention to the maids, who took advantage of the lapse in focus to scurry away, and begun surveying the room. She moved around, trying to get good looks at each person present, her scotch colored gaze settling on the Doctor for a few moments before moving on. In those few moments, the Time Lord was quite certain he had lost his ability to breathe; even his Respiratory Bypass System seemed to fail him, leaving him dizzy and breathless in her wake. This regeneration was more inclined to the psychic than any previous, and something about this girl was calling to him. Oddly enough, he also could hear the TARDIS piping Duran Duran’s “Hungry Like the Wolf” through their connection. What that had to do with the girl was as much a mystery as anything. 

“Well.” He rose to his feet, dusting off his coat to buy himself a few more seconds. “No time like the present, I suppose.” Only one step forward had been achieved when a tall blonde...pretty boy hurriedly ran to his English beauty’s side. They held a muted conversation, and all too soon they both turned to leave. “Damn.” He felt one last fleeting tingle as the mysterious couple glanced back at the room once more before disappearing down a hall. 

_I’m lost and I’m found  
And I’m hungry like the wolf _

“What is your sudden obsession with that song, old girl? I think that last landing might have done you some damage.” The Doctor muttered. 

_I’m on the hunt down I’m after you_

“Is this your clever way of telling me to go after her?” He chuckled, edging slowly to the archway the duo had disappeared down moments before. “Well, I’m in complete agreement with you on this. She seemed to be affected by the translation effect, which means, somehow, someway I know her. And I believe it is high time I reintroduce myself.” He slowed his approach as he neared an open door, light spilling out into the darker hall. 

“So, you’re telling me that your mom used to have the Miraculous that is currently causing all the problems for you and your partner?” He heard the English girl query from inside. “Does that mean you’ve been fighting your father this whole time?”

“Possibly. That’s why we need to get back as soon as we can.” Came the voice of, he assumed, the pretty boy. “If Hawkmoth is my father, then maybe bringing my mother back will be enough for him to stop. I hope so, anyway.”

The Doctor shuffled closer to hear better as the boy started walking further into the depths of the room, unfortunately he was the slightest bit distracted by the third loop of the song from the TARDIS, and managed to bump the door, causing it to move just enough to creak. 

“Who’s there?” The boy called, authority injected into his voice for the occasion. 

With a sigh, the Doctor pulled himself to his full height, and stepped around the door. He plastered on his best smile. “Hello, I’m the Doctor.” He nearly staggered under the sudden and full, intense whisky stare. 

_Hungry like the wolf._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the second fan fic I have ever written, and the first that I plan to be more than a one shot. I tried to proofread as best I could, but if anything is glaringly bad, PM me; I will fix it, and carry the shame on my heart forever. 
> 
> Anyway, this is what comes into my head when I should be sleeping. If there's an audience of one, I hope you somewhat enjoy it.


End file.
